Situaciones Para Normales
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Situaciones normales en la vida de los santos de Athena... ¿Normales?... Sí los Santos son absolutamente TODO menos "Normales" (Drabbles, basados en Memes)
1. Chapter 1

Safiro: Hola, se que prometi actualizar _Una Navidad De Locura_... Pero se me cruzo esto en mente y...

Kanon: Ya cállate y presenta el Fic.

Safiro: O.O... Que violento OnO.. Nada es mío, todo es de **Masami Kurumada**...

Kanon: El canónico y sensual... Masami Kurumadaaaa...

Safiro y Dorados: O.O

Saga: Tengo miedo de mi hermano ToT

Safiro: Dímelo a mi... Si les gusta lo continuo, si no... Pues lo dejo nada más con este raro capitulo... Está basado imagenes que veo (memes) en Internet... No me pertenecen solo las situaciones chuscas y demás... Los caps son cortitos... Sinceramente no son caps, son ¿Drabbles? ¿One-Shots? Ni idea, el chiste es que son como pequeñas historias O.o

Camus: No sabemos quiénes son los autores de dichos memes, si alguien lo sabe infórmenos para darle sus respectivos créditos y pedirles autorización para continuar el fic, o borrarlo en caso de que a la persona no le agrade los fines en que se ha utilizado dicho contenido de su trabajo y esfuerzo.

Saga: Nadie lo pudo haber dicho mejor.

Advertencia: Todo esta desordenado, no hay ni fecha ni nada por el estilo, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!

Cambio de sexo a algunos personajes... YO NO ESCRIBO YAOI... Aunque dados algunos memes... ¿Quizá? O.o...

Camus: Ya... Mátenla.

(Los dorados se acercan amenazantes hacia Safiro)

Safiro: Noooooooooooooo... Era broma... ERA BROMAAA!... NO SERA YAOI! LO JURO! LO JURO!

Milo: Más te vale... Ya si medio se a que te refieres con Yaoi... OñO

Safiro: Solo les cambiare de sexo :O

Milo: Disfruten... Nos vemos al final... Safirito... Ven a que te de un abracito...

Kanon: Mataremos a Safiro... Muajajajajaja

Safiro: Noooooo!

Saga: ... Este fic es para una personita que recien acaba de iniciar en el mundo de la escritura... Esperemos no te moleste que Safiro lo aya sacado de memes (se aya inspirado en ellos) y te agrade, como a nosotros nos encanto leer tus historias. Para: _**DiosaGéminis**_

 _ **Los Santos De Athena:**_

 _ **Situaciones Para Normales**_

 _Camus y Milo:_ _ **El Informático**_ _._

\- La laptop se arruino.

Camus soltó un gruñido al ver todos sus archivos dañados en su PC, desde imágenes, videos, trabajos y demás... Total y completamente bloqueados, no podía entrar en ellos.

\- ¡Tiene solución!- Milo sonrió despreocupado mientras agitaba su mano, en dirección de el aparato moderno- Solo déjamelo a mí y quedara como nuevo.

\- ¿Sabes repararlas?- alzo su ceja (sexy y rara ceja)

\- ¡Claro!- exclamo- ¿Acaso dudas de mi?- cuestiono fingiendo indignación.

\- No dudo, Milo, no dudo... Llévatela.- le entrego cuidadosamente la Laptop- Mañana voy por ella.

\- ¿Mañana? Hay Camus, hoy mismo estará lista... Pasa por ella en una hora.- Se despidió con un gesto con la mano y salió en dirección a su templo. Dejando al francés dudando de a verle entregado su más valiosa pertenencia (aparte de los libros)

 _Una Hora Después... Casa de Escorpión._

\- ¡Quedo como nueva Camus!- Exclamo el bicho jalando a su amigo de el brazo y situarlo frente a PC que descansaba en su mesa.

\- Mmm... ¿Cómo le hiciste para arreglarla?- Entrecerró sus hermosos ojos.

\- ¿La verdad?- el francés asintió- Eh tenido que recurrir a ciertas artes oscuras y arcanas de informáticos.- dijo solemne.

\- ¿La formateaste, verdad?- dijo sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

\- ...

\- ¡MALDITA SEA MILO!- Exclamo furioso al ver sus carpetas vacías- ¡EH PERDIDO EL FANFIC QUE ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO DE HARRY POTTER!

\- ¿Como lo supiste?- preguntó incrédulo- ¡Brujo!- exclamo- Te dije que quedo como "nueva"...- trato de defenderse ante la mirada nada tranquila de el galo- Y cuando están nuevas... No tienen ningún archivo... ¿O me equivoco?

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón... Te voy a pagar tu eficaz servicio...- Milo trago en seco al ver sonreír al francés y que este tomara la posición de su máximo ataque- Te voy a dar un Avada Kadavra... ¡EJECUCION DE AURORA!

\- ¡Patitas paque las quiero!- salió corriendo en dirección de el templo de Libra.

\- ¡VEN AQUI MALDITO BICHO!

 _Milo y Saga (Milo de Legend Of Sanctuary... Obviamente mujer):_ _ **"Pasatiempo"**_

Una hermosa tarde se disfrutaba en el Santuario.

La casa de Géminis, lugar perfecto para contemplar la bella puesta de sol. Una joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego, contemplaba dicho atardecer con un hombre sumamente sexy, de ojos preciosos color jade y cabello azul (anime) le tomaba de la mano.

\- Saga- susurro su nombre contra el pecho de el sexy geminiano- ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?- levanto el rostro, para perderse en esos hermosos y seductores ojos.

\- Espiar a la gente... ¿Y el tuyo?- acaricio la mejilla de la sonrojada pelirroja.

\- Escuchar música en la ducha.- le respondió.

\- Lo sé.

\- ...

\- Te dije que me gustaba espiar gente ¿No?- preguntó sonriente, cual gato de Alicia en País de Las Maravillas.

La pelirroja estupefacta no se movió de allí, y siguió contemplando el atardecer, al lado de el Géminis.

 _Athena y Kanon (Guerra contra Hades... Cuando ya Saga había estirado la pata T_T):_ _ **"Prioridad"**_

Un sollozo atrajo la atención de cierta niña peli morada, se acerco dudosa al hombre que yacía de rodillas, contemplando la armadura dorada de Géminis.

\- ¿Porque lloras Saga?- cuestiono con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

\- Con un caraj... Soy Kanon- el gemelo menor se sorbió la nariz con su propia camisa- Y estoy llorando porque murió mi hermano.- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas.

\- Soy tu diosa... Y te concederé un deseo.- la peli morada se inclino y le tomo de las manos.

\- Quiero un IPHONE 6.- alzo la mirada ya sin ninguna lagrima opacando sus hermosos jades.

Saori parpadeo varias veces, tratando de asimilar lo recién dicho. El rostro de Kanon no lucia como antes, ninguna lagrima, y lleno de determinación y seguridad.

\- Pero... Tu hermano...

\- Un IPHONE 6 dije.

Prioridades: Lo difícil... Que es diferenciar las prioridades de la vida.

 _Saori, Marín, Shaina, Shunrey, June, Gest y Thethis:_ _ **La Oración De Cada Día...**_

\- ¡Ya chicas!- exclamo Saori lanzándole una almohada a Shaina, la cual esquivo fácilmente- Ya debemos dormir... De lo contrario Shion se molestara y no me dejara hacer una pijamada de nuevo.

\- ¡Pero es temprano!- salto la sirena sobre la cama de la peli morada.

\- Lo sé, lo se... Pero no quieren ver a Shion cuando se enoja... Ya a dormir.- ordeno.

Acomodaron sus camas improvisadas, a lo largo de la habitación de Saori, cojines, peluches y demás pululaban de aquí haya.

\- Apaga la luz...- pidió la amazona de Águila a la Cobra.

Todas ya estaban acostadas y abrigadas, la única de pie era Shaina.

\- Listo.- informo, para después acostarse en su colchón "improvisado".

Cinco minutos pasaron en silencio, escuchando las respiraciones de unas y otras.

\- ¡La oración!- exclamo la diosa, salto de la cama y se dirigió a paso veloz a encender la luz.

Sus compañeras la miraron no entendiendo la razón de su exabrupto.

Se coloco de rodillas y junto sus manos.

\- Es extraño ver a una diosa, rezarle a Dios de la iglesia Cristiana.- Marín trago saliva al ver a Saori con ambos ojos cerrados.

\- Acompáñenme a rezar.- Pidió la niña de cabellos morados.

Las seis chicas se levantaron de mala gana refunfuñando (excepto June y Shunrey) Se colocaron a un lado de la mocosa de cabello morado.

\- Comencemos... Junten sus manos y repitan conmigo...- dijo la diosa...

 _Saga de Géminis nuestro que estás en Grecia,_

 _Glorificado sea tu cuerpo._

 _Ven a nosotras en sueños,_

 _Hágase tu voluntad así en mi cama,_

 _Como en el Santuario._

 _Danos hoy nuestra rikura de cada día._

 _Perdona nuestros cambios de humor,_

 _Así como nosotras perdonamos_

 _A los que no admiran tu sensualidad._

 _Déjanos caer en tu tentación_

 _Y líbranos de la copia pirata de Kanon._

 _¡Another Dimensión!_

\- Hasta mañana.- dijo levantándose y apagando las luces.

Las chicas tenían sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Mientras Marín, apuntaba velozmente la oración en su brazo... No vaya a ser que se le olvidara.

 _Milo y Camus:_ _ **La Importancia De La Amistad**_

La noche entro al santuario, los rayos de la luna iluminaban macabramente la casa de Acuario.

Dentro de la onceaba casa se encontraba el Mago de los Hielos, la Cabrita Lechera (Shura) y Milo (el Escorpión que pica con la cola).

Camus ofreció una copa de vino a su mejor amigo y a su vecino, algo malo le había sucedido al bichín... Y ese algo malo era...

\- ¡Me rechazo! ¿Pueden creerlo?- Miro de uno a uno a sus compañeros, apretó fuertemente la copa que había en sus manos- Me dijo que no le gustaba... Y se fue tras el tarado de Saga.

\- Hombre tío- Shura se rasco la cabeza- No a todas las mujeres le puedes gustar.

\- Pero soy sexy- Se puso de pie- ¿Que tiene Saga que no tenga yo?- se señalo.

\- Ni idea.- Camus se llevo la copa a los labios.

Shura alzo los hombros. No tenia de que quejarse el español, el era guapo y tenía su pegue... Aunque a veces le daba curiosidad el porqué las mujeres seguían a Saga como niños a un pedazo de pastel... En mi sana opinión yo digo que por lo sabroso, de buen ver, delicioso... Y mucho más... ¿Me equivoco? La respuesta; No.

\- ¡Todas las chicas siempre se van tras Saga!- volvió a exclamar cual niño chiquito- Estoy triste Camus, Shura- miro a ambos camaradas-; a nadie le importo, ni a mis amigos, ni a las chicas... A nadie le intereso...- se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón.

\- No estés triste,- hablo el galo- a alguien le importas.- Shura asintió en afirmación.

\- Camus amigo... Gracia...

\- A mi no, pero seguro a alguien más sí.

Shura se atraganto y Milo le miro a Camus con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ...

\- Maldito cubo culero.- fue lo último que dijo el escorpión para después dejar solos a los vecinos.

 _Lyfia, Aioros y Aioria (después de SOG):_ _ **Preguntas y ¿Las respuestas gato?**_

El amor; es lo más bello que te puede suceder.

No solo hace feliz a uno, también a los que te rodean. Tus amigos, padres, tus hermanos,... Tus sobre protectores y metiches hermanos.

Eso le sucedía al pequeño Aioria y su nueva novia... Lyfia.

La peliazul se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, parpadeaba y quería hacerse pequeña ante la mirada de Aioros.

Ninguno tocaba su taza de café, que ya tenía tiempo reposando sobre la mesa.

Los minutos pasaban y las miradas no cesaban. Varias preguntas rondaban por la cabeza del centauro, que le picaban en la punta de la lengua por salir. Pero ¿Como expresarse? ¿Como saciar la curiosidad? ¿Cómo ser honesto y claro, sin sonar metiche?

Jamás había tenido ese problema de presentarle la novia a su hermano... ¿A Aioria que carajos le interesaba? Ya se lo había dicho una vez el minino: " _Mientras la cabrona no te sea infiel no hay bronca" o "Mientras este buenísima, cuentas con mi apoyo, hermano"_

Pero el... ¡Él era el hermano mayor! ¡Tenía que saber todo sobre el lindo gatito!

Aioria le miraba indiferente, la verdad, si hubiera sido por el gato, ni los presentaba.

\- ¿Quien es ella?- ¡Por Athena! ¡Ya le había dicho quien era!

\- Lyfia... Mi novia.- respondió.

\- ¿De dónde la conoces?

La chica simplemente miraba de un hermano a otro, obviamente Aioros solo le preguntaba a su hermano; No a ella.

\- Aioros...

\- ¿En qué lugar se enamoro de ti? ¿De dónde es? ¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre? ¿Por cuánto tiempo han salido?- dijo observando como el gato se ponía colorado al ser el centro de atención de todo el lugar.

\- Dos meses.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Ya lo hicieron?

Lyfia perdió todo el color de sus mejillas (ya de por sí es pálida).

\- Hermano... Me estas avergonzando...- dijo el Gato pidiéndole a todos los dioses que se lo tragara la tierra, que hubiera una invasión zombies, que alguien se desnudara frente a ellos, que se muriera Donald Trump... ¡Algo! ¡¿Es que acaso ningún jodido dios le oía?!

\- ¡Cállate! Ni que te mandaras solo... Soy tu hermano mayor y ahora me respondes... ¿Perdiste tu virginidad con ella o con Marín?

Y así se fue la tarde contestando preguntas intimas y tratando, por todos los medios, que Lyfia no se callera de la silla o hacer que tratara de huir, lejos de él chiflado de su hermano.

 _Saga y Kanon:_ _ **Domingo De Convivencia.**_

Que mejor Domingo... que pasártela en el facebook.

Eso asían los dos gemelos más apetitosos de el universo Saint Seiya... Que digo Saint Seiya.. De todos los animes habidos y por haber... Nadie tiene ese cuerpo tan sabroso que se cargan los gemelos, ni esa mirada tan seductora, ni esos labios, ni ese lavadero,... ¡Estoy desvariando!

Bueno, ambos checaban su concurrido perfil, los montones de Likes que tenían sus fotos, las nuevas noticias y demás.

\- ¡Saga! ¡Déjame un comentario!- chillo el menor moviendo su celular frente a Saga, el cual no despegaba la vista de el ordenador, le dio un manotazo a su gemelo al ver que este le tapaba la pantalla con su mano.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Por favor...- suplico con sus ojitos de borrego.

\- No, me refiero a ¿Porque quieres que te deje un comentario?

\- Porque "TU" nunca comentas mis fotos.- refunfuño- Yo siempre lo hago.- se cruzo de brazos, cerro sus ojos arrugando el ceño... _"Típica pose de Kanon"_ pensó Saga con desgano.

\- Kanon... Para ti comentar una foto es; "Ese soy yo, no Saga" "Yo, Kanon, soy más guapo que Saga" "¡Maldito bipolar! Deja de robarte mis fotos, esos Likes me pertenecen"

\- ¡Oye! El chiste es que comento ¿No?

\- Sí, Kanon, sí.- dejo de hacerle caso y se dispuso a contestar varios mensajes que le llegaban.

\- Déjame un comentario...

\- No.

\- Pero..

\- Dije que no Kanon... Y deja de dar lata, que estoy chateando con una chica.

\- ¿Y tu novia?- arqueo la ceja izquierda- Y según tu, eres fiel.- se soplo el flequillo.

\- Termine con ella hace un hora.

\- _Nombre_... Cuanto le respetaste el luto.- dijo con sarcasmo, el cual Saga le ignoro.

\- ¿Sabes? Voy a dejarte un jodido comentario, a ver si así ya dejas de estarme jodiendo.

Saga observa la foto de Kanon, posando bien sexy sentado en una roca frente al mar, la foto fue tomada en Cabos Sunión... Su comentario inicial (el de Kanon) decía: " _Si ser sexy fuera un pecado yo ya estaría pagando condena en el infierno"_

Observo los comentarios de los "amigos" de Kanon, no sabía si reírse o ignorarlos.

 _Milo Sexy De Escorpio_ : Uhh... ¿Ese es Saga o Kanon?... Ese es Saga, porque Kanon está un poquito gordo. (Cinco Likes)

 _Shion Lindo Corderito Mayor_ : Saga, no sabía que tenias ganas de ser modelo XD

 _Kanon Sexy Y Super Poderoso De Géminis_ : **Milo Sexy De Escorpio** \- **Shion Lindo Corderito Mayor** ¡Ese soy yo tarados! ¡Y no estoy gordo estúpido bicho!

 _Shion Lindo Corderito Mayor_ : Creí que eras mi hijo prodigo; Saga... Y más respeto que soy tu padre adoptivo, que quiera más a Mu, no te da derecho de tratarme así... (Nueve Likes)

 _Milo Sexy De Escorpio_ : ¡Bueno pero no te enojes Wey!

 _Kanon Sexy Y Super Poderoso De Géminis_ : Pues no me hagas enojar, bicho cabrón.

 _Radamanthys De Wyvern_ : ¿Sexy? ¿Sexy? Por Hades... Alguien regálele unos lentes, ¡Este ya está ciego!... Ni hasta la madre de whisky te dejaba entrar cabrón...[ Hades Dios De El Inframundo le encanta el comentario]

 _Hades Dios De El Inframundo_ : Ese es mi Espectro! #CerebroInglesCienPorCientoMalvado B-) [111 Likes... No pregunten -.- ... Thanathos, Hypnos, Pandora y los ciento ocho espectros... Ya les conteste XD]

 _Poseidón Rey De Los Mares_ : Hermoso es el mar, pero contigo allí, arruinas el paisaje... ¡Horrible, horrible! (Seis Likes [Ya sabrán de quiénes son esos seis Likes XD])

 _Thethys La Sirena_ : Por dentro eres un ser despreciable, pero por fuera... ¡ERES UN MANGASO! HASME UN HIJO OwO (Un like)

 _Radamanthys De Wyvern_ : **Thethys La Sirena** Estas ciega mocosa, ve con un oculista... [ciento siete likes]

 _Kanon Sexy Y Super Poderoso De Géminis_ : **Thethys La Sirena** Cuando tu digas preciosa ;) **Radamanthys de Wyvern ¡** Cierra la boca! Unicejo pendej... O te doy otra joda como la anterior.

 _Sorrento De Siren_ : **Kanon Sexy Y Super Poderoso De Géminis** y **Radamanthys De Wyvern**... Eso sonó... ¿Gay? O.o [Tres likes]

 _Thethys La Sirena_ : **Kanon Sexy Y Super Poderoso De Géminis** Te Amo!

 _Isaak De Kraken_ : **Kanon Sexy Y Super Poderoso De Géminis** Acércate a Thethys y le pido a Krishna que me dé su jodida lanza para clavártela cabr#n... **Thethys La Sirena** ¡Deja de estar de caliente! (Seis likes)

 _Thethys La Sirena_ : **Isaak De Kraken** No dejas hacer nada divertido TnT

 _Radamanthys de Wyvern_ : **Isaak De Kraken** Eso sonó muy, pero muy sucio... O-O [Sorrento De Siren le dio un Like]

\- Por Athena... - se restregó la mano por el rostro- Voy a dejarte un comentario.

\- ¡Gracias hermanito!- le revolvió los cabellos, Saga soltó un gruñido de fastidio... Todo por un hermanito.

 _Saga De Géminis_ : Kanon... Eres feo. (apenas lo publica, ciento treinta y un Likes y tres respuestas... Hagan cuentas lectores; Hades, Poseidon, Pandora, Los dioses gemelos, los ciento ocho espectros, los otros once dorados, el patriarca, las seis marinas= Ciento treinta y un likes XD)

\- Saga...- Kanon entrecerró los ojos asía su gemelo, el cual sonrió inocente- Es la última vez que te pido un comentario...

 _Saori Athena La Diosa Más Chingona_ : Y tu **Saga De Géminis** eres mi santo más sexy! Te quiero! Kanon copia pirata de Géminis XP

 _Poseidón El Rey De Los Mares_ : ¡Al fin! ¡Alguien que piensa como yo! **Saga De Géminis** estoy de acuerdo contigo :D (seis Likes)

 _Kanon Sexy Y Super Poderoso De Géminis_ : Tu también estas feo **Saga De Géminis**.

 _Saga De Géminis_ : No más que tu, idiota.

 _Kanon Sexy Y Super Poderoso De Géminis_ : Jodete Saga.

 _Saga de Géminis_ : Jodete Kanon...

 _Camus El Cerebro De Acuario_ : Si no se han dado cuenta, ustedes dos son iguales... Par de idiotas.

 _Saga De Géminis_ : ¡No te metas Cubito de Hielo!

 _Kanon Sexy Y Super Poderoso De Géminis_ : Vete a ver Galaxias a Otra Dimensión Olaf! [A Saga De Géminis le gusta esto]

 _Camus El Cerebro De Acuario_ : Idiotas B-]

Y así duraron, seis minutos hasta que...

 _Tengo novia,_

 _pero me gusta cómo eres conmigo..._

 _Me gustas la neta..._

 _Casi la engaño contigo.._

 _Me tienes enamorado,_

 _por eso es que te persigo..._

Saco su celular, un mensaje entrante.

Saga chasqueo la lengua con desagrado y escribió un mensaje a la velocidad de la luz.

El mensaje fue enviado y deposito el celular en la mesa al lado de el ordenador y siguió con la cadena de groserías asía Kanon y Camus.

\- ¿Quien era?- cuestiono Kanon posando para una _selfie_ , en la cual se veía Saga sentado frente al ordenador... _"Aquí con el amargado de Saga... Y yo soy el sexy, Saga es el feo"_ Decía su comentario junto a la foto.

\- Mi ex, me mando un mensaje.- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

\- ¿Tu ex? ¿Y qué te escribió?- preguntó asombrado.

\- Me escribió; Borra mi celular, no lo necesitas.

\- Wow... Y ¿Que le contestaste?

\- Le respondí; ¿Quién carajo eres?

\- Oh... Hermano, cuando sea grande... Quiero ser como tu.- exclamo con ojitos bien Kawai.

Y continuaron la tarde contestándose y ofendiéndose en la red social más afamada de el mundo; Facebook.

Saga y Kanon: _**Quiero Gastar**_ (Ya se, ya se... Pero me gusta más escribir sobre estos dos)

\- Abajo del mar... Esta Ío apuñalando a un calamar... Isaak comiendo... Krishna durmiendo... Debajo de el maaar... Sorrento bailando... Baian apostando... Kaysa jugando... Pose los está jodiendo... Todo esto pasa debajo del mar.- cantaba alegremente el gemelo menor, mientras revisaba por internet las aerolíneas disponibles para viajar ese mismo día.

\- ¡Con un demonio! ¿Quieres cerrar la boca?- Saga volteo asía su gemelo, el cual dejo el PC y le miro directo a los ojos.

\- Nop.

Soltó otro bufido y siguió viendo su película recién adquirida "Camino Hacia el Terror 7" Cada minuto le subía el volumen para no escuchar los cantos de guacamaya en celo de Kanon.

\- EEEHHH PROMETIDO

QUE TE DE OLVIDAR.

CUANTO HAS QUERIDO

YO TE SUPE DAR

SOLO Y HERIDO

ASÍ ME DEJAS... SABIENDO QUE MAÑANA IRAS CON OTRO AL ALTAR

LLORARAS... LLORARAS POR TU CAPRICHOOOOOOO

SI Y O SE...

ES A MI A QUIEN QUEREEEISSS...

NO PODRAS SER FELIZ CON NINGUN OTRO...

PUES CONMIGO CONOSISTE EL AMOOOR

\- ¡Cierra la put# boca cabr*n que estoy tratando de dormir!- escucharon el grito de Shaka desde la sexta casa... Que pulmones tenía el Hindú.

\- LLORARAS POR TU CAPRICHOOOO

\- ¡Que te calles con una ching...!

\- ¡SHAKA! ¡NO DIGAS GROSERIAS! ¡QUE MU PUEDE ESCUCHARTE!- Ese ahora fue el grito desde la casa de el patriarca.

\- SI LO ESCUCHE A PA´... ¡ME ESTAN MALEDUCANDO! ¡SHAKA ES UNA MALA INFLUENCIA!- Grito el lindo corderito desde la primera casa.

\- ¡YA CALLENSE!- Se escucho el grito colectivo de los demás santos dorados.

Eran las tres de la mañana, obviamente estaban hasta la madre de los gritos de los demás, y todavía Kanon con ganas de ganar la quinta temporada de La Voz Grecia*

\- ¡YA ME CALLO!- Les respondió Kanon- ¡NO SABEN APRESIAR MI HERMOSA VOZ!

\- ¡QUE TE CALLES CON UN CARAJO!- Ese fue Saga.

Ya después de eso, el Santuario se sumió en un hermoso silencio, solo los grillos cantaban a la bella luna.

\- Ya me voy a dormir.- Anuncio Saga dando un bostezo y estirándose felinamente al ponerse de pie- ¿Qué haces?- se acerco asía su hermano el cual estaba comprando unos boletos para el día de mañana (joder... Pero si ya era mañana... Entonces estaba comprando boletos de avión para dentro de unas cuantas horas xD) y salir a...

\- ¿Inglaterra?- pregunto sorprendido- ¿Para qué quieres ir a Inglaterra?

\- Para gastarme algunos pesos.- dijo sonriéndole.

\- Pero... Si allá solo aceptan libras.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- Saga asintió- Puta suerte... Yo soy géminis... No me dejaran entrar.

Saga soltó un quejido, que digo quejido, un bufido sonoro.

\- Enserio Kanon... Si no fuera porque nos parecemos mucho, diría que eres adoptado por tu falta de capacidad mental.

\- ¿O soy yo o me dijiste idiota?

\- Te dejo con la duda.- salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a un perplejo Kanon.

\- No me dijo idiota... Solo lo insinuó.- apago el ordenador y se dirigió a su camita, pensando en donde podría gastar sus pesos, sin prohibirle la entrada por ser "Géminis"

 _ **Continuara...**_

Kanon: Safiro... Cuando dices "continuara" me suena a "Lo actualizare hasta el proximo año"

Safiro: o_o

Kanon: Déjenos reviews! Esta historia (o mini historias) continuara... Claro, si no les molesta que Safiro las allá sacado de imágenes, las cuales no nos pertenecen, solo las situaciones incomodas y demás XD... Dejen sus comentarios, quejas, subgerencias... Se aceptan de todo tipo de aportaciones a la causa... Y alguien defiéndame y hágale ver a Safiro que no soy idiota...

Safiro: No muy idiota, pero si algo idiotita... Aunque eres idiota de momentos como ahorita ¿Verdad?- Kanon le mira con cara de WTF.

Aldebaran: En el próximo capitulo apareceremos nosotros, aquí no había modo de agregarnos.

Shura: Ya saben, advertidos, cambio de sexo a algunos personajes... Safiro está loca...

Shaka: Review que dejen será contestado en "La Zona De El Silencio"

Saga: Los que nos leyeron en "La Rocola Dorada" Saben que es xD...

Safiro: Este fic, es especialmente dedicado a la nueva y la mejor autora de humor, parodia, angustia, aventura tragedia y horror que se puede encontrar en fanfiction **DiosaGeminis** nos conocemos muy poco, lo sé, pero moría de ganas por darte este pequeñito regalo... Es como un regalo por tu iniciación en este mundo de los escritores ;)

Para ser las primeras historias que escribes, son buenísimas, hasta parece que ya tienes tiempo en el mundo de Fanfiction...

Te deseo mucho éxito en tus próximas historias =D

Kanon: Y que actualices muy seguido, y que no seas como Safiro que actualiza cada fin de año...

Safiro: Matas el momento... Kanon... Cállate... Bueno... Te deseo éxito y muchos pero muchos Reviews, que es de lo que vivimos... Abra veces que no sean de tu agrado pero es para mejorar tanto la escritura como las historias, a mi me encantan todas las criticas buenas y malas ya que me ayudan a mejorar... Felicidades! Muchas felicidades! Mucho exito, bendiciones, reviews, favs, y seguidores... Porque tu... Ya cuentas con mi apoyo!

Shura: Eso sonó a campaña presidencial.

Safiro: ... Ya sabes, aunque no deje review yo estaré al pie de el cañón siguiéndote y mandándote buena vibra desde México! Espero ver muchas historias tuyas!

Kanon: Y que no seas igual de incumplida que Safiro -.-

Safiro: ...

Dorados: ¡Bienvenida al mundo de Fanfiction! ¡DiosaGéminis!

Saga: ¡Sigue así preciosa! ¡Besos y Abrazos!

Shura: A explicar lo que no está explicado... o no entendieron...

*La Voz México, es un programa mundial, supongo que todos lo conocen... El nombre varía de acuerdo al país; La Voz Rusia, La Voz Australia etc, etc...

Las canciones que sonaron en este fic son

Tengo Novia- Banda Rancho Viejo (creo)

Eh Prometido- Leo Dan... HERMOSA CANCION! OuO

Safiro: Lamentablemente ya nos vamos, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Kanon: Nos vemos el próximo año bye, bye!

Safiro le da un bolsazo a Kanon.

Saga: Hasta la próxima actualización!

Shaka: ALTO! Vamos a la frase Shakista de el día...

Shura: La que?

Shaka: Nueva sección... Esta es mi sección donde diré frases que pueden cambiar tu vida, para ayudarte a mejorar y ser mejor.

Safiro y Dorados: -.-

Shaka: Bien... _Estudiantes de lo incomprensible, de lo que no captan o no quieren captar.. Aquí la frase para ser mejores y mejorar..._

 _ **Si amas algo déjalo ir... Si regresa, es que nadie quería a esa cosita fea que tenias por pareja...**_

Shion: Shaka... Ya no te dejare tanto tiempo solo...

Milo: Yo les decía que se droga... Pero noooo... Nadie me cree...

Dhoko: ¡Shaka no se droga! ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Shion: Desde cuando tan unidos? O.o

Safiro: ... Adiós, adiós!

Saga: #BullingAKanon

Kanon: #ProtectoraDeKanon

Safiro: ...

Kanon: #MuerteASafiroPorNoActualizar

Safiro: ¡ADIOS!

(Sale corriendo como alma que persigue Hades)

Se Despiden:

 **Safiro Vampiro De Géminis La Bipolar y Los Santos: Que De Santitos No Tienen Nada**...


	2. One-Shot Primera Parte

Lamento mucho la tardanza TnT... ¡No me maten! Aquí el segundo Capítulo de "Situaciones Para Normales" Este es un one- shot dividido en dos partes, espero les guste...

Kanon: Nada es de Safiro todo es de _Masami Kurumada_... ¡Disfruten!

Safiro: Lo que dijo la copia... ¡Disfruten!

Kanon: . . .

 **"Un Centro Comercial, Carreras, WhatsApp y... ¿Legend Of Sanctuary?"**

 **"OuO"**

 **Primera Parte**

\- ¿Me puedo comprar esto?

\- No.

\- ¿Y esto?- dijo jalando una caja Waffles.

\- No.

\- ¿Y esto?- ahora le mostro un paquete de galletas Emperador; Rellenas de poder.

\- No.

\- Y est...

\- No.

\- Pero si ni siquiera lo has visto.- se cruzo de brazos haciendo un mohín de descontento- Estos están ricos.- volvió a tomar el paquete de galletas y ponerlos frente al rostro de su gemelo.

Kanon arqueo la ceja izquierda ante Saga, el cual le miro esperanzado al ver que abría sus labios para dar una respuesta.

\- Dije "No"- dijo, dándole más valor a la última palabra.

Saga soltó un bufido sonoro y lanzo las galletas de nuevo a su lugar, empujo el carrito de compras que contenía todo lo necesario para vivir (según Kanon) y con... Kanon enzima de este como niño pequeño siendo paseado por su padre por todo el jodido súper.

¿Cómo fue que Saga accedió a llevarlo en el carro...? Ahora les cuento.

 **Veinte minutos, con trece segundos antes...**

\- ¿Me puedo subir al carrito?- Kanon acaricio el metal de el carro de compras mientras su gemelo revisaba la lista de víveres junto a Aioros.

Aioros, Aioria, Shaka, Mu, Shion, Dohko, Kanon y Saga. Bajaron de el Santuario a comprar lo necesario para "medio vivir" ya que Athena les pagaba 112.71 pesos al día por sus servicios... Maldita avara.

\- No.- le respondió este de regreso.

\- Pero Shion si lleva a Mu en el carrito.- se quejo el geminiano.

La verdad.. Sí, Mu estaba sobre su carrito, al igual que Shaka... El único con cara de amargado era Aioria el cual decía ser un adulto hecho y derecho y ya no era un enano que andaba trepado en los carros como chivato loco.

¿Quién de pequeño no fue paseado por sus padres en un súper? Yo no, a mi me bajaban a punta de guamazos del carro. Mi madre no fue muy "cariñosa" y _jamás_ accedió a pasearme por un súper en un maldito carrito.

\- Sí.- levanto su mirada y se poso en los dos lemurianos- Pero no les durara el gusto.

\- ¡Yo me llevo a Mu! ¡Ya eh dicho!- grito Shion mientras abrazaba al carnero menor que ya se encontraba sobre el carro, el borrego le devolvía el abrazo a su maestro mientras miraba aterrado al chino y a Shaka, que también estaba sobre un carrito.

\- Y yo te eh dicho que tu opinión o petición no me importa.- dijo el chino de brazos cruzados- Soy mayor que tu Shion... Así que hazme caso.

\- ¿Mayor? Eres mayor cuando te conviene, mendigo viejo cascarrabias.- murmuro Mu.

\- Te escuche borrega de peluche... Ya eh dicho. Shion tú te llevaras a Shaka y yo a Mu... ¡Y no quiero protestas!

\- ¡Saga! ¡Di algo!- grito Shion volteando a ver al geminiano, el cual ni pepita de caso les hacía.

\- Como dirían por allí... ¿Y yo porque?

\- Por favor.- suplico.

\- Mira Shion,- Kanon tomo la palabra- estoy de acuerdo con Dohko. Si tú te llevas a Mu, le compraras todo a lo que la borrega despilfarrada se le antoje, haciendo que no nos quede nada en la mugrosa tarjeta.- señalo la mencionada en manos de Mu- Así que deja de chillar y ya agárrate a Shaka.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cual agárrate ni que agárrate!- Shaka abrió sus ojos como platos- Mira Kanon, que me guste Sailor Moon no me hace "Rarito"

\- Lo dije sin albur- se defendió el gemelo- Que lo hayas tomado de ese modo ya es asunto tuyo.

\- ¡Ya! No más protestas. Vamos entrándole al Súper... Shion... Te vas con Shaka.- agarro fuertemente al lemuriano de los brazos y le halo hacia atrás, Mu comenzó a gritar desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Maestro!

\- ¡Mu! ¡Mu! ¡Mu!

\- Cállate Shion, pareces vaca.- Shaka viroteo asía ambos lados para checar si llamaban la atención, nadie les hacia caso... Qué bueno.

\- Ya cállate Mu, si no, no te voy a comprar una paleta de las que te gustan.- comenzó Dohko en modo tranquilo, una sonrisa se cruzo por el rostro de la borrega.

\- ¿Paleta de limón?- dijo.

\- Si... De limón.

\- ¡Yea! ¡Vamos Dohko! Tenemos una paleta que encontrar... ¡Let Go!

\- Eso me sonó familiar.- Aioros frunció el ceño, podría jurar que la avía escuchado antes esa frase.

\- ¡Dohko no te lo lleves! ¡Dohko no le lo lleves!- gritaba Shion que era sujetado de la manga de su camisa por Shaka.

\- ¡Dora la Exploradora!- grito Aioros- Como se me fue a olvidar si es tu preferido.- miro a Aioria el cual carraspeo y volteo hacia otro lado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

\- ¡Hay! Al Minino le gusta Dora... Qué bonito.- se burlo Kanon.

\- Ni le busques, que se perfectamente que te encanta "Rosita Fresita" y "Bob Esponja"- se defendió el minino.

\- ¡Mentira! Eso no es cierto, si me gustara Bob esponja, sabría que vive en una piña debajo del mar, tiene un amigo llamado Patricio y una ardilla llamada Arenita... Y que trabaja para un avaro cangrejo llamado "Don Cangrejo" y que su compañero es "Calamardo" el cual me es muy familiar, debido a su parecido con Saga y...- se quedo callado al ver la expresión del minino; Una sonrisa enorme- Para que carajos abrí mi bocota.

\- Me dan vergüenza, la neta, me avergüenzan.- Saga se acomodo el cuello de la camisa.

\- Bueno, me dejas treparme al carro sí o no.

\- No.

\- Pero como a ellos si los llevan y a mí no.- se quejo.

\- Porque pesas mucho _hermanito_.

\- ¿Me dijiste gordo?

\- Nooo... ¿Cómo crees?- dijo irónicamente.

\- Que bueno.- asintió- Llévame.

\- No.

\- Bueno, hay nos alcanzan...- el Patriarca se alejo empujando del carrito ya resignado- ¿Que será de mi Mu? ¿Que será? ¿Comprara lo que más le gusta? ¿Dohko le comprara su paleta de limón que tanto le gusta? No lo sabré jamás.

\- Shion, bájale al drama y muévete que tengo prisa.- apuro el hindú.

\- Como ellos si van así, Shion ni protesta... ¿Porque no me llevas como Shion lo hace con Shaka o como Dohko le hace con Mu?

Volvió a mirar a los paseantes con aire triste, Shaka y Shion se perdieron en el centro y volteo a su hermano.

Kanon podría ser un adulto por fuera, pero por dentro era un niño... Y si tenía que recurrir al chantaje lo aria... Siempre funcionaba... Siempre.

\- Si no me llevas... Me lanzare a la carretera a que me atropelle un carro.

\- Por mí, está bien.

Bueno... _Casi_ siempre

\- Y quedare hecho papilla.

\- Ajá.

\- Voy a hacerlo... Y no trates de detenerme.- dio dos pasos lentamente hacia la carretera frente al lugar, los carros pasaban como bólidos- No traten de detenerme ¿Me oyeron? No traten de detenerme.

\- Ni quien quiera hacerlo.

\- ¡Aioria!- regaño el centauro.

\- ¿Qué? Sí es la pura verdad.

\- Kanon...

\- ¿Sí Saga?

\- Procura que al momento del impacto salgas volando asía otro lado, menos a donde estoy parado... No quiero manchar mi camisa, es nueva.- se aliso arrugas invisibles de la camisa blanca que traía puesta... Se veía bien chulo el geminiano.

\- Enserio... ¿No me vas a llevar?

\- Que no.

\- Pero Shion y Dohko...

\- Una cosa son ellos,- le interrumpió- otra cosa soy yo.- replico.

\- Saga... ¡Llévame en el carrito!- suplico, viendo a su gemelo.

Saga entrecerró los ojos fastidiado.

\- No.

\- La ultima... Si me respondes mal me voy a pie, y si me respondes bien en el carro...- tomo aire y...- En el rio titi daka, una vieja hizo una amaka, como no había arbolito lo amarro al cerrito... Si es no, no es sí... Me dices que si.- dijo rapidamente.*

Saga parpadeo confundido... ¡Malditos juegos mentales de Kanon!

\- Ehh... No...

\- ¡Ya rugiste león!- dicho esto se trepo al carro.

\- Un momento... Sí es No... No es Sí... Me lleva la...- guardo la lista en su bolcillo de sus jeans y empujo el carro en el cual Kanon aplaudía gustoso.- ¿Vienes Aioros?

\- Un momento.- el Sagitario entrecerró los ojos en dirección de el Minino.- Aioria...

\- ¿Em?...- le miro algo disperso, al ver como su hermano lo miraba y de el al carrito, algo en su cabeza gatuna hizo "Clic"- No... Nay, No... No... No..- dio pasos hacia atrás, tratando de mantener distancia con su hermano.

\- No te estoy preguntando.- saco una cuerda de "no tengo idea" y se acerco al gato.

El se puso pálido... Negó con la cabeza...

\- Aioros... No te paces de ver...

\- ¡Gansito!- gritó Kanon emocionado al ver un exhibidor de dicho pastelillo- ¡Cómprame un gansito hermano!

\- Kanon... Compórtate, me avergüenzas.

Ambos se dirigieron dentro de el súper, para abastecer su triste y jodida alacena, dejando atrás a un gato escurridizo y a una Potra que se creía vaquero, tratando de alazarlo.

 **Tiempo actual...**

Así fue como Kanon tubo el placer de ser paseado por su hermano por todos los pasillos.

\- Un momento- Saga detuvo su andar y se dio la vuelta para coger de nuevo las galletas- Porque carajos te pregunto si yo soy el de el billete.- lanzo la caja al carro- Así que yo puedo comprar lo que se me venga en gana.- dijo victorioso, volvió a empujar el carro, pero no contaba con que Kanon se agarrara con fuerza al estante más cercano... Obvio si avanzaban Kanon tiraría de el mueble y aria caer las cosas.

\- Hermano mío... Lucero de mi vida y mi camino... Alegría y tristeza en mis mañanas... Idiota y más idiota, tarado y más tarado...

\- Amaneciste muy poético hermanito.- soltó sarcástico el gemelo más sexy.

\- Como mi deber de hermano menor, y de cuidar la riqueza que algún día, no muy lejano, me heredaras. Es no dejar que compres cosas que no te sirven.- dijo alzando la caja de galletas para colocarla en el estante vecino.

\- ¿Qué no sirve? Kanon, ¡Todo el jodido día eh comprado solo cosas para ti!- exclamo señalando el carro, el cual tenía, aparte de tener encima a Kanon, desde revistas XXX hasta patitos de hule, una pecera, una libro que decía "Como Hacer Veneno Casero", Gansitos Marínela, y demás chucherías.

\- Bien dije hermano- movió su dedo índice- Que un día no muy lejano, todo lo tuyo será mío... Así que estoy en mi pleno derecho de comprar lo que a MI me plazca.- finalizo.

\- Eres un...

\- ¡Desátame Aioros!- se escucho un grito, ambos gemelos voltearon para mirar a Aioros el cual, feliz de la vida, llevaba a Aioria sobre el carrito... El cual estaba amarrado a el carrito de compras, ambas manos atadas a los costados con una soga- ¡Me amarraste como puerco!- chillo.

\- Ya Aioria, bien que lo disfrutas.- dijo con una sonrisa el Sagitario mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas- Te gusta que te pasee de este modo no lo niegues.- se detuvo a un lado de los gemelos, saco una paleta en forma de chupón y comenzó a quitarle el envoltorio.

\- Ni se te ocu...- el Minino no termino de decir la oración, ya que Aioros le sambutió el chupetín en la boca, impidiéndole terminar.

\- ¿Apoco no se ve bien mono?- preguntó a sus dos camaradas, Saga rodó los ojos y Kanon le palmeo la cabeza a el Gato, el cual empezó a murmurar algo sobre la madre de Aioros.

\- ¡Calla!- le dio un zape el centauro- Se te olvida que somos de la misma madre.

"No lo parece" trato de decir el minino.

\- ¿Ya compraron todo lo necesario?- Shion apareció de repente al lado de Aioros con Shaka sobre su propio carro.

\- Sí, ¿y ustedes?

\- Mmm... Sí... ¿Bueno que esperamos? Ya vámonos.- pidió Shaka impaciente.

\- Estamos esperando a Dohko. Se paciente.- dijo Kanon mientras sacaba un pastelito de su bolsa- No a de tardar.- prosiguió con la boca llena, sus mejillas y los bordes de sus labios no tardaron en llenarse de chocolate...

Rico chocolate + Labios de un gemelito sexy= ¡Hay Mamamia!

\- Límpiate la boca, estas todo marrano.- Saga saco un pañuelo y se lo restregó por toda la boca.

\- ¡Con un carajo! ¡Deja! ¡Yo me limpio solo!- le arrebato el pañuelo y se dispuso a limpiarse cuidadosamente el cutis... Otra pregunta ¿Sus padres o hermanos nunca les restregaron la cara con un pañuelo lleno de crema para limpiarles las impurezas? A mi sí, y de forma violenta.

\- ¡Aioria! - grito el centauro al ver lo que el gato acababa de hacer- ¡No muerdas la paleta!

Para el caso que le hizo el Minino, continuo en lo suyo, masticando, haciendo "crunch, chunch" Aioros le miraba con un tic en el ojo, el Gato en cuanto termino de tragar la paleta escupió el palito de esta al suelo.

\- Sí te duelen los dientes después, no me estés pidiendo que te cure ¿Quedo claro?

\- Djmv.

\- ¿Quedo claro?

\- Djmv.

\- Te lo traduzco...- Saga se aclaro la garganta- "Deja de joderme mi vida"

\- ¿Qué cosa dijiste Aioria?- siseo amenazante.

\- Cuanto va a tardar Dohko... Ya estoy cansado... Y ese viejo que no se apura.- Shaka se cruzo de brazos, cualquiera que ha pasado varias horas en el área de "Alimentos dietéticos"* se aburre.

 _En un pasillo cercano_

\- ¿No ha visto a unos gemelos de greñas azules?- volvió a preguntar Dohko a una anciana.

\- No señor.- volvió a responder por cuarta ocasión.

\- Dohko, ya te dije que yo puedo llevarnos por medio de la teletrans...

\- ¡Sht!- volvió a silenciar al Lemuriano menor- Déjame arreglármelas solo ¿Crees que no puedo?

\- Pues...

\- No me lo digas... Entonces señora hermosa ¿No a visto a dos castaños? Uno que estuvo muerto por catorce años y otro que estuvo siendo acusado y maltratado por culpa de su hermano.

\- Dije que no señor.

\- Mmm... Ya se- chasqueo los dedos- No a visto a un viejo decrepito de cabello verde limón, ojos rosas cual gato raro y puntos de Teletubies en la frente, junto a un chico rubio.

\- Creo que... Sí... Los vi a los dos, a la rubia con un cuerpazo envidiable que aleguas se nota que necesita una cirugía de busto y glúteos.- Mu soltó una tosecilla nerviosa y Dohko le resbalo una enorme gota de sudor por la frente- Y el otro es... No me sé explicar... ¿Usted ha visto el cuerpo de una ballena?- cuestiono.

\- Sí.- respondió el Libra.

\- ¡Pues ni más ni menos!- exclamo la ancianita.

\- ¡Ese es Shion! ¿Donde lo vio?

\- En alimentos para mascotas... Tres pasillos a la derecha.

\- Gracias señora.- dejaron a la viejita atrás y se encaminaron a el pasillo mencionado.

\- Mu... Puedo pedirte que no digas nada de lo ocurrido con la señora.

\- Acaso quiere que guarde el secreto de que mi Maestro "según usted" tiene cuerpo de una ballena.

\- ¿Qué? No... Por mi si quieres dile.- hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano- Lo que quiero que mantengas en secreto es sobre lo de Shaka... Tu y yo sabemos que es verdad... Pero es mejor una mentira que una verdad que te cueste la vida... Y creo que no debemos decirle a Shaka que todo mundo dice que parece y _es_ mujer.

\- En eso estoy bien, pero bien, de acuerdo.

Y caminaron hasta llegar con los dorados, los cuales no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

\- Y me dijo; Que pues no... Y yo le dije; ¿Vas a ir? Y me dijo... ¿Vas a ir tu? y le dije; No... Y me dijo; Pero yo quería que fueras... Y le dije; No pues, no... Y me dijo; Y si yo voy tu vas... Y le dije; Pues no... Y me dijo... Me dijo... Me dijo... No, ya no me dijo nada.- termino su "platica" el Hindú.

\- ¿Y luego que te dijo? ¿Te dijo algo más?- preguntó Aioros.

\- Me dijo...

\- Ya llegamos.- Dohko apareció así no más con Mu a un lado de Shion, el cual soltó un gritito de susto... Algo más o menos así;

\- ¡Haaaayyyy! ¡Cristo redentor protégeme! ¡Aléjate ser impuro!

\- Shion... Soy yo, tranquilo.- dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Pues con más razón!- empujo la mano del chino- ¡Alejate! ¡Aléjate! ¡Qué nomás con ver esos ojos tuyos me da miedo!

\- A veces me pregunto... ¿Porque no deje que Alone te matara?- dijo seriamente.

\- Porque _era_ y SOY demasiado joven y bello para morir.- respondió el muy sinvergüenza.

\- ¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos! y Dohko ¡No espantes a Shion de ese modo!- vocifero Saga- No ves que grita como niña.

\- ¿Que grito como qué?- preguntó tratando de contenerse y no ahorcar a Saga.

\- ¿Yo? Espantarle, pft, por favor...- intervino el chino- Ya vámonos y... y... y no seas mala onda Aioros, suelta a Aioria, parece puerco amarrado.

\- Eso mismo decía yo.- estuvo de acuerdo el gato.

\- ¡A mi cerebro divino acaba de ocurrírsele una perfecta idea!- grito el hindú para sorpresa de todos.

\- ¡Los milagros si existen!- exclamo Shion- ¡Al fin mi pequeño Shaka usa su cerebro!

\- No lo tomare como alago.- dijo serio el rubio.

\- Que bueno, porque cualquier idiota con dos dedos en la frente se daría cuenta de que no lo es.- se carcajeo Kanon.

\- Bueno, ¿me van a dejar decir lo que se me ocurrió?- preguntó. Shion alzo los puntitos de su frente, Dohko se revolvió los cabellos, Aioria y Aioros ladearon la cabeza, Kanon asentía lentamente y Saga le dio una mirada que decía "Ninguna estupidez Barbie"

Shaka en respuesta a esa mirada, sonrió... Y valla manera, podrían jurar que se escucho una risa macabra por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Cual?- Mu no oculto su miedo al ver la mirada de el rubio... Solo auguraba nada bueno... Nada.

\- ¡Carrera de carritos!- aplaudió- El que llegue hasta la puerta- señalo la ya mencionada puerta de vidrio que estaba a unos doce metros de distancia, quizá más- gana.

\- ¿Cuales son las reglas?- preguntó Saga.

\- Ninguna, se vale de todo... Menos, el lanzarse cosas de las que ya traemos.- dijo sacando un tinte rubio de su propio carro y agitándolo al aire- No voy a regresarme por otro de estos.

Todos tenían una gotita de sudor en la frente... ¿Rubio? Rubio oxigenado más bien.

\- T.G.

\- ¿T.G?- preguntó Aioros a su hermano- ¿Qué significa?

\- Ta Gueno.

\- Oh.

\- T. G. P.- dijo Kanon tronándose los dedos, sin dejar de mirar su objetivo... "La puerta"

\- ¿T. G. P?- volvió a preguntar.

\- ¡Hay Aioros! Te falta cultibarte, te falta internacionalizarte...- dijo Shion mientras sacudía las manos- Cualquier idiota, excluyendo a Athena, sabría que es "T. G. P"

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Ta Gueno Pues.

\- Oh...

\- Otra cosa, todo será por un mismo carril, oxease... Por aquí.- señalo el hindú el pasillo, por el cual cabían tres carros uno al lado del otro, no estaba muy concurrido ya que era el pasillo de "Alimento para animales"

\- Chicos...- llamo suavemente Saga.

\- ¡En sus marcas!- Shaka se puso en posición al igual que Aioria, que se hecho para adelante, más no mucho porque estaba aun amarrado, Mu se agarro de el carrito con fuerza y los que conducían tomaron posición para echar a correr.

\- Ehm... Chicos..

\- ¡Listos! ¡Fueraaaaa!- y así comenzaron a correr como bólidos asía su objetivo.

\- ¡Alto!- grito Shion, todos frenaron de golpe ante la orden de su Ilustrísima.

\- Por fin alguien que se da cuenta de que...- comenzó a hablar Saga.

\- Yo me llevo a Mu- empujo al chino, el cual aun traía al joven peli lila, soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a llevar el carro de Shaka.

\- ¿Mejor?- preguntó Dohko a Shion.

\- Mejor...

\- ¡Listos, fueraaaa!

\- Bola de idiotas.- murmuro Saga al ver a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Saga! ¡Avanza con un carajo! ¡Nos ganaran!- chillo Kanon al ver que su gemelo caminaba tranquilamente- ¡Voy a perder!

\- A veces me preguntó, ¿Porque carajos no piensan antes de actuar?

\- A que viene eso.

\- A eso.- señalo un cartel que estaba, hastaaaa el final de el pasillo, el cual era una medida de precaución- Descuida Kanon, vamos a paso seguro.

\- Van a ganar, eso es seguro, pero me cae que se van a romper el osico.- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, en actitud pensativa.

\- Ni lo dudes... ¿Puedo llevar las galletas?

\- ¡Que no!

 **En la carrera de los idiotas,.. Perdón, digo, de los dorados...**

\- Shaka entra por el carril de en medio, trata de de entrar pero Aioria no le deja, le da de cabezazos, que el muy idiota se da contra el metal, ya que Shaka se mueve para otro lado.- Narraba un emocionado chino, ya iban a la mitad del trayecto- El borrego se queda atrás... ¡Maldición! ¡A esta tratando de entrar por el carril derecho! ¡Ataque especial Shaka!- Grito eufórico.

\- Ahí les va... ¡Manotazos de el cielo!- dijo dándole manotazos al borrego el cual, saco una caja de cereales grande y la usaba de escudo.

\- ÑAAAAAN ÑAAAAAN TIT, TIT, TIT, NAU NAU NAU... TUUUUUUT... TUUUUUT... PIIIITTT PIT PIT... TAU TAU TAU... ÑAAAAAAAAA... CHISSSSSSKKK- esos sonidos los hacia Aioria... se creía carro el gato.

\- ¡Vamos a ganar!- grito emocionado el centauro- Vamos a... ¡AAAAAHHHH!

\- ¡Una señora está manejando en sentido contrario!- grito Dohko al ver a una viejecita entrar en ese pasillo y avanzaba con paso lento por el carril de Aioros, acompañada de su nieta, la cual llevaba el carrito empujando.

\- ¡Nooooooo!- el centauro paro de golpe para no chocar con la ruca y la mocosita... digo, ancianita y su nieta.

\- Nos vemos ¡Luser!- Shaka hizo el gesto de "Luser" con la mano y se carcajeo mientras seguían en la competencia contra Mu.

\- ¡Vamos maestro!- alentó Mu- Demostremos de que estamos hechos los lemurianos... ¡Vamos!

\- ¡AYO DOHKO!- Grito Shaka al ver ya más cerca la puerta.

\- ¡Vamos Aioros! ¡Vamoooos!- Ahora era Aioria el que gritaba como poseído, ya habían pasado el obstáculo... Al final del pasillo, se podía contemplar a Saga ayudando a levantarse a la ancianita y a Kanon recogiendo los productos de la señora con la ayuda de la niña... Maldito gato y centauro... Pero bueno, todo sea por ganar- ¡Sirve de algo hermano!

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Muévelas Dohko! ¡Muévelas!

Todos voltearon a ver a Shaka.

\- ¡Las patas, caramba!- aclaro al ver cómo le miraban- ¡Mueve más las patas!

\- ¿Que soy animal o qué? Son piernas.- corrigió el chino.

\- ¡Mueve los muslos de pollo y ya con un carajoooo! ¡YAAAAA! ¡Saca el FUUUUUUAAAA!

\- Voy a cancelar el internet... ¡De una vez les aviso!- dijo Shion.

\- ¡Nooo!... ¡Ni mergaaaaas!- respondió el hindú.

\- ¡Shaka!- grito furioso el patriarca, sin dejar de correr.

\- O gueno.. Ya me callo... ¡Mueveteee!

\- ¡Ya lo veo...! ¡Veooo!- Grito Aioria.- ¡Veeooo!

\- ¡¿Qué vez hermanito? El triunfo...!

\- ¡Noooo... El piso esta...!

\- ¡Idiotas, cuidado que el piso esta resbaloso!- se escucho como Kanon les gritaba- ¡Lo acaban de trapear y aun no lo secan... Pendej...!

\- ¡Os vais a partiros la madre!- se escucho el grito de una turista española, que contemplaba todo desde el extremo contrario.

-¡Oh mi Diosa!- gritó Shion.

\- ¡Freeeenaaaaa!- Ese fue Shaka- ¡Freeenaaaa!

\- ¡Veo una luz al final del túnel!- grito Mu.

\- ¡Y yo veo... Veo una puerta con la cual nos daremos en la mad...!- no termino de hablar Aioros porque... Los idiotas (y no me duele decirlo) se patinaron y se impactaron contra la puerta y...

¡CRASHK!

Hasta allí quedaron los cinco santos y el Patriarca, serán recordados hasta el final de los días... Sus valerosas asañas serán mencionadas en todo el Santuario... La historia de su muerte será recordada por todos, murieron en una batalla de carrera de carritos, y todos murieron... Chocando contra una puerta de cristal, la cual, afortunadamente no se rompió porque era de las blindadas... Que en los Elíseos descansen los Santos de Athe...

\- Haaaay...

No, esperen queridos lectores... ¡Aun están vivos!

\- Me duele... Me duele...- se escuchaba el quejido de Shaka.

\- ¡Sáquenme! ¡Ayuda!- Pidió Aioria, el cual estaba debajo de el carrito... El carro estaba patas arriba y como el gato estaba amarrado, pues obvio quedo prensado en el.

\- Yo te sacare hermano.- Aioros se levanto difícilmente ya que se había golpeado la cabeza contra el duro cristal... Mu fue el más jodido de los seis, ya que se golpeo la entre pierna contra un pilar... Obvio al caer de el carro callo con las piernas abiertas y para joderla más al deslizarse por el carro se dio duro (y bien duro) contra el pilar.

Callo con estilo el querido borrego.

\- Hay... Mis...- apenas lograba decir el borreguito que estaba pálido con ambas manos en sus partes intimas (OoO)

\- ¡Huevos!- chillo Shion al ver su huevos estrellados contra el suelo, al igual que toda su mercancía revuelta junto a la de los otros- Mis huevos de gallina que quería para desayunar.- se quejo.

\- Haaaay...

\- Que bonito soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero ¡Ah, ah! Y si me muero jamás me podre olvidar ¡Eh!- después se escucho como entonaban la canción pero a silbidos.

El sonido de unas pisadas junto a un carrito y el silbido cada vez más sonoro los hizo alzar la vista para encontrarse con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Kanon y la mirada reprobatoria de Saga.

\- Es la última vez que vengo con ustedes... Estoy seguro que el grupo de Mascara se comporta mucho mejor que ustedes...

 **En Otro Súper Mucho Mas Grande, Algo Lejos De Donde Se Encuentra Saga.**

\- ¡Muévete Nemo!- grito Mascara trepado en el carro- Recuerda que ya no son carreritas- dijo observando los pasillos cuidadosamente- Ahora son carritos chocones.

\- Sí lo sé... ¿En qué momento cambio el juego?- cuestiono alerta de no ser impactado por alguno de sus camaradas.

\- En el momento en que llego Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya... Ese maldito Fenix ya se jodio a Seiya, Shiryu, Shura y Alde, los dejo fuera... Solo faltamos nosotros... ¿No viste a Camus?- dijo recordando al galo.

\- ¡A mí que me importa Camus! Ya sabe cuidarse solito... ¿Qué le puede pasar al cubo de hielo?

 **Con Camus... En Los Vestidores Masculinos...**

\- ¡No me toque! ¡Traigo un libro y no dudare en usarlo!- grito el francés dentro del vestidor de hombres, mientras una mujer le acorralaba.

La mujer era de cincuenta años, arrugas y canas... y una dentadura postiza... Se acercaba amenazante al galo, el cual sostenía el libro extendiendo las manos... Para joderla el libro era " Cincuenta Sombras De Grey"... Motivo más a la viejita.

\- ¡Señora la voy a demandar por intento de violación! ¡Por acoso y daño psicológico y moral! ¡Aléjese! ¡Yo soy una persona que recurre a la violencia en casos como este!... ¡Ayúdenme!- la vieja ya no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzo sobre Camus... El francés no traía camisa y se veían claramente su bien formado abdomen...

¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS SE RESISTE?! ¡NADIEEE! ¡YO TE APOYO ABUELA! ¡AGAZAJATEEE!

\- Señora... Ya señora- dijo al ver cómo le trocaba aquí y haya... Que se agasaje la señora, la vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla ;)...- Yo no soy el mujeriego de Milo, el agarra parejo...Yo soy muy selectivo... ¡Señora!... ¡Compórtese! ¡Usted podría ser mi madre!

\- Sí... Podría ser su "Mamacita"...- le dijo mostrando una sonrisa matadora- Vamos a darnos un besito francés y a poner en práctica ese librito.

Camus leyó el titulo y casi se va de espaldas... ¡Maldita la hora en que se comprometió en conseguirle ese libro a Milo!

\- ¡Aléjeseee! ¡Ayúdenme!

 **Con Mascara En Los Carritos Chocones...**

\- Por allí a de estar.- dijo Nemo quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¡Allí están Hyoga!- grito el Fénix al ver a los dos amigos frente al area de Mariscos de el centro comercial- ¡Lánzame con todooo!

No hizo falta repetírselo al Ruso, este lanzo a Ikki con todo y carro contra los dorados.

\- Ahora sí... ¡AVEEE FENIIIIIX!- Un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el lugar, varios cristales rotos y un grito femenino...

\- ¡Mi cabello!- Síp, ese grito lo hizo Afrodita.

\- ¿Saben?- dijo Mascara levantándose de los escombros- Son ganadores... ¡Pero también idiotas! ¡Muevan su maldito culo antes de que venga y nos cobren por los destrozos!- (de nada sirve Mascara, recuerda que hay cámaras por tooodos lados... Idiota, te van a cobrar de cualquier manera)

Dicho eso, salieron de esa área a la caja registradora.

\- Oye Nemo... ¿Y Camus?- cuestiono el cangrejo observando para todos lados procurando encontrar al francés y echando un vistazo a la cola de la fila.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Con un demonio! Ya fastidias Ángelo, de seguro esta por allí leyendo un libro ¿Qué crees que le puede pasar? ¿Que se lo quiera "tirar" una viejita a fuerzas?- dijo sardónico mientras se quitaba un pedazo de pescado de su hermoso pelo.

\- Nunca está de más preocuparse Nemo... Nunca.

\- Sí papá... Sí.

Y siguieron avanzando... Preguntándose ¿Donde se metió Camus?

 **De regreso con Saga...**

\- Son más comportados que ustedes, lo puedo jurar.- dijo dejando a los otros con su desastre, camino asía la caja registradora formándose en la fila para pagar.

Kanon bajo de el carro y se paro junto a su hermano, debes en cuanto miraba a los otros idiotas recoger sus cosas.

\- ¿Les ayudamos?- dijo.

\- Mmm... No.

\- De a cuerdo contigo hermano.- asintió.

Les llego su turno para pagar, la chica comenzó a pasar los artículos por la maquinita que asía "Tit, tit" (XD)

Saga espero paciente, hasta que dio la vuelta y dejo a Kanon frente al mostrador. Observo atento el estante de películas, buscando algo que llamase su atención.

\- No me digas que vas a comprar otra película- dijo Kanon a sus espaldas- ¿Vas a comprar otra?

\- Pues..

\- No, no quiero saber... ¿Vas a comprar otra?

\- Yo...

\- No, no me digas...- Sacudió la cabeza- Saga, tienes un montón, ¿Para qué comprar más? Es un gastadero en balde, que de nada...

\- Te compro "El Zorro y El Sabueso" Si dejas de estar jodiendo.

\- Trato hecho.- Dijo sacando la película infantil de el estante- ¿Cual vas a llevar?

\- Aun no me decido.- frunció el ceño- Tu qué opinas- tomo dos cajas- La Maldición o Actividad para Normal.

\- A mi ni me interesa- contesto- Al cabo no la voy a ver yo.

\- Actividad.- dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos- Al fin que... ¿Legend Of Sanctuary?

\- ¿Legend que de qué?- Kanon miro por enzima de su hombro.

\- Saint Seiya; Legend Of Sanctuary... Trata sobre nosotros...

\- Haber...- le arrebato la caja, en la portada se encontraba Seiya y Saori- Wow... Wow... Wow.

\- Pareces perro Kanon... ¿La compro?

\- Supongo que sí, ¿Que de malo puede pasar?- alzo los hombros

\- Malos amigos...- escucharon una voz a sus espaldas- Son unos malvados...

\- Cállate Aioros...- interrumpió Saga- Quien te manda a estar de baboso ¿Yo fui? No ¿Verdad?

\- Porque mejor no se van mucho a la... ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Shaka al acercarse a ellos, señalo la película que Saga traía en sus manos.

\- Trata sobre nosotros.- dijo calmado el gemelo menor.

\- ¿Y que esperamos? Vamos al santuario a ver la peli... Yo como sumo Pontífice les ordeno apresurarse... Quiero ver que dice la peli sobre mí.- sonrió.

\- T. G. P... Apresúrense.

\- ¿T. G. P?

\- ¡Ya Aioros!- gritaron a coro.

\- Voy a mandarles un mensaje a los chicos para que se apresuren...- Mu se aparto del grupo y se dispuso a mandar un WhatsApp al grupo "Los Sexys Caballeros Y La Copia Del Más Sexy"

(no sé cómo sea el modo de WhatsApp... Porque yo no tengo TnT, perdonen)

 **Mu:** Chicos, hoy peli de estreno.

 **Ángelo:** Hoy es miércoles idiota... Shion no nos deja TnT

 **Mu:** Nueva orden, el pontífice declara que hoy abra peli...

 **Nemo:** ¿Y cuál?

 **Mu:** Legend Of Santuary.

 **Shura:** No la eh visto O.O

 **Ángelo:** No la eh visto O.O (1)

 **Nemo:** No la eh visto O.O (2)

 **Alde:** No la eh visto O.O (3)

 **Mu:** Yo tampoco.

 **Saga:** Yo tampoco (1)

 **Kanon:** Yo tampoco (2)

 **Shaka:** Yo tampoco (3)

 **Aioros:** Yo tampoco (4)

 **Aioria:** Yo tampoco (5)

 **Mu:** ¡Ya supérenlo! Dentro de una hora.

 **Ángelo:** T. G. P

 **Aioros:** Nunca me acostumbrare a eso TnT

 **Shaka:** Inculto -.-

 **Ángelo:** ¿No han visto a Camus? O.o?

 **Dohko:** ¿que no estaba con ustedes? Ono

 **Nemo:** ¡Carajo! ¡Ya jodes con eso! Por allí a de estar.

 **Angelo:** No está de más preocuparse.

 **Saga:** No está de más preocuparse (1)

 **Shion:** No está de más preocuparse (2)

 **Dohko:** No está de más preocuparse (3)

 **Nemo:** Ya fastidian con ese rollo.

 **Camus:** I. D. V. P. U. A.

 **Ángelo:** ¡Al fin apareces! ¡Aunque no lo creas me preocupe! Si tú te mueres... ¿Quién obligara a Milo a pagarme los 1000 que me debe? ¿Quién? Nadie, el bicho solo te hace caso a ti.

 **Kanon:** ¿I. D. V. P. U. A?

 **Shura:** ¿I. D. V. P. U. A? (1)

 **Aioros:** ¿I. D. V. P. U. A? (2)

 **Saga:** Traduzco; Intento De Violación Por Una Anciana -.-... ¡¿Anciana?! O.O

 **Aioros:** O.O

 **Shion:** O.O

 **Kanon:** O.O

 **Camus:** TnT

 **Ángelo:** No debí dejarte solo O_O

 **Camus:** TnT

 **Nemo:** ¿Lo logro? "u"

 **Camus:** No TnT.

 **Shura:** ¿Que paso?

 **Camus:** Al rato les cuento TmT

 **Saga:** Pobre alma.

 **Shion:** Pobre alma (1)

 **Mu:** Pobre alma (2)

 **Alde:** Pobre alma (3)

 **Milo:** ¿Que me estoy perdiendo? O.o

 **Nemo:** Intento de violación y miércoles de película.

 **Milo:** Llego en dos horas al Santuario... ¿Quién intento tirarse a quien?

 **Shura:** Una anciana a Camus.

 **Milo:** ¿Anciana? ¿Camus? O.o... ¡Eso es todo señores! ¡Te enseñé bien!

 **Camus:** . . .

 **Shura:** ¿Que le enseñaste? O.o

 **Milo:** ¡A agarrar parejo! :D

 **Milo:** Y hablando de Ancianas, les informo que voy a vender medias nOn

 **Kanon:** ¿Medias? Apoco vas a vender medias femeninas.

 **Milo:** ¿Quien dijo que ese tipo de medias...? No, voy a vender medias horas de placer a unas ancianitas de el asilo que están bien urgidas grrr...

 **Camus:** Lo dije y lo sostengo... Milo agarra parejo u.u

 **Shaka:** Cierro un ojo, cierro el otro y naaada que ver... Pero solo por curiosidad... ¿Cuánto debe cobrar uno por prostituirse? O.o

 **Shion:** ¡Milo!

 **Milo:** Es broma n.n

 **Nemo:** Dudo mucho que te dure media hora el "animo" apenas has de aguantar cinco minutos (entiéndase Milo)

 **Milo:** ¿Me has calado?

 **Nemo:** Es una propuesta indecorosa :)... Te espero a las 8:00 pm en mi templo ;)

 **Milo:** ... Se me olvidaba tu disparejamiento (entiéndase bisexual)*

 **Ángelo:** Ya lo espantaste...

 **Nemo:** Para que se le quite lo hablador -o-...

 **Shura:** Nemo es un _"Bala perdida, bala perdida y le da, le da, a quien se le ponga en la miraaaaa"_

 **Nemo:**. . .

 **Kanon:** Me cae que vamos a tener que curarlo de espanto al pobre...

 **Alde:** Aquí Shaka dice que se quiere prostituir y nadie... dice nadaaaa.

 **Mu:** A veces me dan ganas de ser como Shaka... Luego me acuerdo que se droga... Y se me pasa.

 **Shaka:** ¡QUE NO ME DROGO!

 **Kanon:** Yo siempre quise ser como Saga... Luego me acuerdo que es bipolar... y se me pasa.

 **Saga:** . . .

 **Aioria:** Yo de grande quería ser como mi hermano...

 **Aioros:** *u*

 **Aioria:** Luego me acuerdo que se murió... y se me pasa.

 **Saga:** ¡Ya! ¡Otro mensaje estúpido y los mato! ¿Entendieron hijos de Piccachu? OñO

 **Shaka:** O.O

 **Mu:** Soy... ¡Soy hijo de Picacchu! n_n

 **Kanon:** El lado malvado salió a la luz... O.O

 **Saga:** Perdón por el exabrupto... Nos vemos dentro de una hora n.n.

 **Kanon:** ¿Que les dije? Bipolaridad a la máxima potencia.

 **Ángelo:** T. G. P

 **Mu:** T. G. P

 **Aioria:** T. G. P

 **Aioros:** ¡Ya cansan!

 **Shaka:** Inculto -u-

 **Milo:** ¿Saben el chiste del no y yo tampoco?

 **Mu:** No.

 **Shaka:** No.

 **Shion:** No.

 **Milo:** Pues yo tampoco XD

 **Aioria:** ¿Mi recuerdo bicho?

 **Milo:** ¿De dónde carajos saco un recuerdo? Recuerda que estoy en Egipto... Sí quieres te llevo arena para gato.

 **Aioria:** Vete a la mierd...

 **Saga:** unu... Uno para dejarse de tonterías.

 **Shion:** Solo dorados a ver película, no quiero metiches en la casa.

 **Shura:** ¿Cual casa?

 **Shion:** En la mía no, porque esta Athena y se enoja.

 **Shaka:** La mía no... Buda se enoja -.-

 **Aioros:** La mía esta sucia.

 **Ángelo:** Esta llena de rostros... Y no quiero metiches en mi casa -..- (entiéndase todos)

 **Mu:** Yo les dejaría n.n... Pero no tengo tele TnT

 **Shion:** Luego te compro una pequeño.

 **Dohko:** ...

 **Shura:** La mía no, porque está llena de espadas y se pueden cortar.

 **Milo:** La mía no porque no estoy allí XD

 **Aioria:** Fácil, practico y rápido... ¡En mi casa no!

 **Dohko:** Mi baño no sirve... Esta tapado.

 **Shion:** ...

 **Nemo:** En mi casa no dejo entrar nacos.

 **Ángelo:** Maldito floripondio.

 **Camus:** Estoy traumado TnT

 **Alde:** Yo con gusto, pero no tengo pantalla plana.

 **Kanon:** Bipolar.

 **Shura:** Bipolar (1)

 **Milo:** Bipolar (2)

 **Shaka:** Bipolar (3)

 **Saga:** ¿Qué? Oo

 **Kanon:** Danos chance hermanito de ver la película en la casa °u°

 **Saga:** ¿Y yo porqueee?

 **Kanon:** Porfas °u°

 **Saga:** Solo si me dejas comprar las galletas *u*

 **Kanon:** ¡Que no!

 _Saga se ha ido._

 **Kanon:** Pinchie culero TnT...

 **Dohko:** El culer# eres tú, déjale comprar sus galletas, esta chiquito el niño.

 **Kanon:** Esta bien... Ahorita le digo... Eso sí, coopérense con los refrescos, las papas, y las palomitas... También una cerveza, para su servidor ;)

 **Shion:** ¡Nada de alcohol!

 _Kanon se ha ido._

 **Ángelo:** Alguien enpresteme dinero, estoy endeudado T.T

 **Dohko:** Dile a Shion, el te empresta.

 **Shion:** ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Yo porque?

 **Dohko:** Seamos honestos. Tú no eres codo, amigo mío.

 **Shion:** Tienes razón, a mi no me duele emprestar dinero, lo que me duele es que no me paguen TnT

 **Ángelo:** Te pago luego... Préstame dinero ¿Sí? (;.;)

 **Shion:** Bien, bien... Tómalo de la cuenta del Santuario.

 **Ángelo:** T. G. P... Un cheque de medio millón de pesos, por daños al centro comercial :)

 **Shion:** ¿QUEEEE?

 _Ángelo se ha ido_.

 **Shion:** ¡Alguien me explique!

 _Nemo se ha ido._

 _Shura se ha ido._

 _Camus se ha ido._

 _Alde se ha ido._

 **Shion:** ¡Cabrones!

 **Dohko:** ¡Shion!

 **Shion:** Perdón

 **Mu** : Dentro de dos horas nos vemos... Hay una película que ver; Legend Of Sanctuary.

 **Aioros** : T. G. P

 **Shion:** ¡Al fin!

 _ **Fin de la**_ _ **primera parte...**_

Safiro: Hola! Hola! Hola! Espero les haya agradado esta "Primera parte"... Últimamente mi cerebro me a jugado malas pasadas respecto a escribir historias... ¡Ya no me puedo concentras en solo una! Apenas pongo un dedo en el teclado y mi estúpido cerebro empieza a imaginar otras cosas! Y pues las escribo, olvidando completamente la historia a actualizar... Ya sé, valgo madr/$... Bueno, la segunda parte la subiré dentro de poco, me inspire en un Meme, pero como soy "Bipolar" hice todo un señor "One- Shot" de dos partes... El cual actualizare, si Dios quiere, dentro de dos o tres semanas...

Kanon: Mhf.

Safiro: Perdonen si hay alguna falta ortográfica (trato de mejorar día a día) o está mal en WhatsApp... ¡Yo no se de ese rollo! Apenas y conozco Facebook... Bueno, dejando de lado mi inutilidad con el internet... Vamos a las aclaraciones; Explicadas por Kanon...

Kanon: Gracias;

* Es un juego parecido a "Zapatito blanco, Zapatito azul" Trata de descalificar a un jugador o elegir a un jugador... Ejemplo las correteadas; Se juntan en un circulo (?) y todos ponen su pie izquierdo en el centro, junto a los demás, y alguien hace lo que yo hice... Aunque el modo en que lo dije es "Blanco" ya que el original es; En el rio tiki taca una vieja hizo...

Safiro: Cállate y para correteada la que te voy a dar yo, baboso, mejor búsquenlo por internet, ya que es medio... asqueroso... pero ya ven como son los niños de ahora...

Kanon: Continuo nOn

Alimentos dieteticos; Fue lo unico que se le ocurrio a la tarada de Safiro nOn

Safiro: Kanon!

Kanon: Continuo mOm

* Algunas cosas fueron sacadas de Youtube... ¡es todo! n.n

Safiro: Una disculpa si alguien se a ofendido por el modo en que me refiero a la "bisexualidad"... Sí no les agrada con gusto lo cambio... Aunque a mi parecer quedo raro... non

Kanon: Por motivos reportatorios...

Safiro y Dorados: O.o

Kanon: Todos los reviews serán contestados en Profile... A los reviews de; _DiosaGeminis, violeta, GGLC, sukoru-chan, kanon de geminis, Fascen Zillar y la señorita Nicol De Acuario._ Les informamos que... ¡Están contestados en Profile! n.n

Dorados: ¡Pasen al Profile de la chiflada de Safiro! ¡Allí todos los reviews están respondidos! n.n

Kanon: Les estaremos esperando en... (inserten rayos)... ¡La Zona De El Silencio!

Dorados: Muajajajaja...

Kanon: Favor de llevar una vela, capa negra y un sombrero picudo ... Realizaremos sesiones espiritistas con seres del más _acá_. MUAJAJAJAJA...

Saga: Te falto lo de la "poca ropa"

Kanon: Cierto! También lleven poca ropa... De preferencia no lleven nada, no será necesaria ;)... Solo la capa.

Safiro: ¿QUEEEEEE?

Saga. ¡Es broma! xD... Les esperamos en Profile de Safiro.

Safiro: Ahhhhkkj...

Shura: Le está dando el patatus... Se pasan...

Saga, Kanon:

Milo: Nos vemos, bye, bye...(agita la mano de Safiro, la cual ya esta mas pálida que Hades)

Afrodita: Pueden hacernos preguntas y con gusto les respondemos ;) de lo que quieran saber...

Ángelo: Por ejemplo; ¿Cuando me pagaras lo que le debes a Ángelo, Milo?

Milo: . . .

Ángelo: Respóndeme idiota.

Afrodita: #BullingAKanon

Kanon: Ya cansan -.-

Shaka: La ShakiFrase de la semana es; Que triste es amar sin ser amado, pero más triste es estar a dieta, en medio de un asado.

Safiro: Pero que...

Shion: Romántico! Mi niño es todo un poeta : )

Dohko: Yo quiero compartir otra frase... Más bien pedirles que; A la chava que tenga un muñeco vudú de Shion, haga el favor de sacarle relleno XD

Shion: OñO

Safiro: Nos despedimos, todas las respuestas en Profile!

Shion: Dohko, te dire algo...

Dohko: Dime...

Shion: A mí me gusta el perro, a ti te gusta el oso... Mira en un espejo, tu cara de baboso.

Dohko: ¡Hijo de tu!

Dorados: ¡Bye, bye! ¡Nos vemos en Profile!

Safiro: ¡Altooo!

Dorados: O.o?

Safiro: Tengo una noticia que informales... Los santos ya tienen facebook

Se escucha musica a todo lo que da.

Dorados: Eeeh! Yupi!

Safiro: Búsquenos como; Los Desmadrosos Santos De Athena

Saga: ¿Quien le puso ese nombre?

Safiro señala a... ¿CAMUS?

Camus: Todos ustedes son desmadrosos ¿No?- dice señalando tambien a Safiro

Dorados y Safiro: . . . U.u

Camus: Encontraran el Link en profile... Adios queridos lectores!

Dorados y Safiro: U.u

Se despide:

SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar y Los Santitos; Que de Santos No Tienen Nada.


End file.
